lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Random Duel Logs - Episode 003
Turn 1: Jess * Places "Relicurse Pastrion" (Pendulum Scale 3) and "Relicurse Melonium" (Pendulum Scale 6) to her Pendulum Zone. * Pendulum Summons "Relicurse Coalem" (2400/1000) and "Relicurse Kret" (2100/1500). * Tunes "Kret" and "Coalem" to Synchro Summon "Relicurse Preniobalt" (1500/1300). * Uses the effect of "Preniobalt", drawing 1 card. * Activates "Relicurse Drilling". * Uses the effect of "Drilling", destroying "Preniobalt" and Special Summoning "Relicurse Spurtfiler" (2100/1100) from her Deck. * Since "Preniobalt" is destroyed, she Breakdown Summons "Relicurse Kretonium" (2400/1100) from her Extra Deck. * Uses the effect of "Kretonium", allowing her to draw 1 card. * Uses the effect of "Melonium" in her Pendulum Zone, destroying itself to destroy "Kretonium". * Since "Kretonium" is destroyed, she Breakdown Summons "Relicurse Spurterion" (2900/2100) from her Extra Deck. * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Cierra * Draws. * Activates "Polaris Command Center". * Normal Summons "Polaris Cavalry" (1800 > 2100/200 > 500 due to the effect of "Command Center"). * Uses the effect of "Cavalry", Special Summoning "Polaris Scouts" from her hand. (1700 > 2000/1200 > 1500 due to the effect of "Command Center"). * She would use the effect of "Scouts", but Jess activates her Set "Relicurse Stone Energy", negating the effect, and banishing it. * Since she controls a "Polaris" monster, she Special Summons "Polaris Guerrillas" from her hand (1200 > 1500/0 > 300 due to the effect of "Command Center"). * Uses "Guerrillas" and "Cavalry" to Nucleo Summon "Polaris Destroyer" (2800 > 3100/2000 > 2300 due to the effect of "Command Center"). * Since Cierra Special Summons a monster from the Extra Deck, Jess activates her Set "Relicurse Portal", preventing it from attacking or changing its battle position. * Uses "Polaris Engineers" and "Polaris Grenadiers" from her hand to Nucleo Summon "Polaris Cruiser" (2700 > 3000/2000 > 2300 due to the effect of "Command Center"). * Since she Nucleo Summons a WATER Nucleo Monster, she uses the effect of "Command Center", adding "Randolf, Polaris Field Marshal" from her Deck to her hand. * Special Summons "Randolf, Polaris Field Marshal" from her hand, as she controls a WATER Nucleo Monster. (2800 > 3100/2000 > 2300 due to the effect of "Command Center"). * "Polaris Cruiser" can attack directly, as its Base Effect is "activated", since all Nucleo Monsters she controls are Thymine-Base, but the damage is halved. * Uses the Standard Effect of "Cruiser", destroying "Portal". * The attack resumes. (Jess: 4000 -> 2500) * "Destroyer" attacks and destroys "Spurtfiler" (Jess: 2500 -> 1500). * Uses the Standard Effect of "Destroyer", detaching a Nucleo Material from itself to inflict damage to Jess equal to half the ATK of the detached Material. She detaches "Cavalry" (Jess: 1500 -> 600). * Uses the effect of "Cavalry", adding "Polaris Draft" from her Deck to her hand. * Activates "Polaris Draft", adding "Eldrin, Polaris Lieutenant Admiral" from her Deck to her hand. * Uses "Randolph" on her field and "Eldrin" in her hand to Nucleo Summon "Polaris Galleon" (2700 > 3000/1300 > 1600 due to the effect of "Command Center"). * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Jess * Draws. * "Spurterion" attacks "Destroyer". * Uses the effect of "Spurterion", making the ATK of "Destroyer" 0 until the end of the Damage Step. (Destroyer: 3100 -> 0'''/2300) (Cierra: 4000 -> '''1100). * Banishes "Polaris Draft" from her Graveyard to negate "Destroyer"'s destruction. (Destroyer: 0 -> 3100/2300). * Ends her turn. Turn 4: Cierra * Draws. * Uses the Base Effect of "Cruiser" on the Thymine-Base "Galleon", thus it can attack Jess directly. (Jess: 600 -> 0). Cierra wins. Category:Blog posts